


East Coast Dreams

by enjoy_my_trash



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoy_my_trash/pseuds/enjoy_my_trash
Summary: Optimus wakes up Jazz after a late night on the town with you, the truth is both of you weren't ready to wake up and do work...





	East Coast Dreams

To this day you still don't know how Jazz managed to fit in your bed, but noting his size he wasn't all that bad... You and Jazz had your first anniversary last night and got home late, last night you had promised to give Jazz a nice wax job today, but neither of you were awake yet. Staying out until three in the morning wasn't such a good idea especially if you worked for Optimus Prime.

With his radio now on a morning talk show due to it having played music all night, it quickly changed channels and settled on Dokken that is until Optimus' voice rang through, "Sorry to wake you up on such short notice but we have a problem on the Golden Bridge... As you can tell by the numerous helicopters in your audials, along with screaming of humans, the bridge has collapsed due to an aerial attack from Decepticons report to the Golden Bridge immediately!" the sound was then cut off after Optimus saved a couple of cars from falling into the ocean, Bumblebee was on the other side of the bridge doing the same thing while Sam was calling in more helicopters. 

Jazz sighed, as he stretched, his circuits glowed a bright red signifying life within him, he looked over at you and smiled, "Late night, huh?" he somehow weaves his wide fingers through your hair as you slept, he waited for you to wake up, he wasn't going to leave until you knew where he was going and if he was coming back... So to make things go quicker since he knew how impatient Optimus was, he leans into your face and gives you a bunch of kisses, every square inch of it, there wasn't a single spot he missed... 

Once he licked your lips he knew you were awake. You grabbed his helm, pulling it closer, and wrapping your arms around his shoulders, you playfully kissed several times before finally opening your eyes. Jazz secretly recorded this as an audio file, "Mornin' baby," upon hearing you giggle at the term, he knew this audio file was gonna be his alarm clock instead of Optimus' voice. "Good morning Jazz," you smile sleepily while rubbing his cheek plates in a circle. 

"Now listen, before we do anything to make me forget, Optimus wanted me to report to the Golden Bridge," you sat up, rubbing your face, "Why?" Jazz got out of bed, "Said cos of an aerial attack from Decepticons..." you gasped, "Is Sam with them?" Jazz couldn't confirm for sure so he just shrugs and folds his arms, "Not sure honey but, you better get yo aft in gear before my boss does a number on me! I'll be waitin' in the driveway, you go get pretty~" you blush as he said that, he gave you one last kiss before heading out of your window he couldn't fit through your door... However he kept the window open so you can hear his music while you get ready, Guns N Roses, Sweet Child O' Mine blared in your California driveway at eight in the morning... Thank God Beverly Hills was so far apart from the city... Neighbors were sprawled out and not close together...

You gave Jazz a thumbs up as he quickly drives out of the driveway, upon reaching the mailbox he backs into the driveway, adjusting his mirrors to where he could see you get undressed and put on new clothes. It was a tiny thing you guys did everytime you rolled out... You sighed quickly brushing your hair, having no time to style it, you slip on a flashy headband and call it good since your hair was naturally wavy and didn't need to be curled as much today was just one of those days where you didn't have time... Your outfit was a bit plain jane but where you were going you didn't need heels....you wore flats and jeans instead finalized with a band tee and a jean jacket, you brushed your teeth and you were on your way, of course grabbing a protein bar, some water and your purse while you were at it... You locked your front door and made your way to Jazz, with no questions his driver door opened, when you got in the music stopped, "You ready?" he buckled you in, and you nod, "Let's go cowboy~" and with that he sped off towards the Golden Bridge. 

 


End file.
